


лучшее из приключений

by ebobulochka



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 13:42:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21016715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka/pseuds/ebobulochka
Summary: С первого взгляда Санджи полюбил Шарлотту Пудинг — не как свою будущую жену, но как свою будущую свободу.





	лучшее из приключений

**Author's Note:**

> ау в каноне, оос, пиздострадания.  
БП-2017

— Открывай, — сказал Санджи и похлопал ладонью по влажной прохладной щеке.  
Улитка покосилась на него сверху вниз, едва наклонив огромные глаза, и неторопливо раскрыла пасть. Вглубь глотки ровными рядами уходили бесчисленные зубы. Санджи видел их не впервые, но всё равно поёжился, высыпая в пасть целый таз измельчённых фруктов.  
— Ешь, — приказал он.  
Улитка зачавкала, роняя в море куски яблок и слив. Доев, снова раззявила рот и обхватила плечо Санджи, будто хотела к своему салату мясной добавки, но тут же выпустила.  
— Не за что, — сказал Санджи мягче.  
— Как трогательно, — умилился Йонджи с платформы. — Только невесте своей не рассказывай, чем занимается принц Джермы, иначе этот брак закончится, не начавшись, а нам такого совсем не надо. Соври что-нибудь про военные подвиги, спасение какой-нибудь маленькой, но зажиточной страны от злых захватчиков. Ты же любишь сказки.  
Желание улыбаться стремительно завяло на корню, не успев распуститься.  
Чего бы я не рассказал своей невесте, так это того, что связан с такими, как ты, подумал Санджи, но вслух не сказал, только бросил:  
— Чего тебе? Я ещё не закончил.  
— У меня есть для тебя кое-что. — Йонджи помахал конвертом. — Специальная доставка.  
— Можешь прочитать сам.  
— О, я уже, — сказал Йонджи жизнерадостно. — Но это для тебя, и я уверен, тебе понравится. Поднимай сюда свою задницу.  
Нашаривая сигареты, Санджи направился вверх, к платформе. Ботинки с чавканьем присосались к поверхности, как только он отключил левитацию. Йонджи немедленно сунул конверт ему в руки и уставился выжидательно.  
Кажется, Санджи полюбил её сразу, с первого взгляда на фотографию с помятым уголком. Она была прелестна, Санджи никогда не видел девушки красивей — но даже если бы она выглядела по-другому, он полюбил бы её всем сердцем всё равно, здесь и сейчас, в этот самый момент, когда впервые увидел её лицо и наконец осознал, что это реальность.  
Что его жизнь на самом деле вот-вот изменится.  
Что он наконец-то избавится от Джермы.  
С первого взгляда Санджи полюбил Шарлотту Пудинг — пусть малодушно, но искренне — не как свою будущую жену, но как свою будущую свободу.  
— Хороша девица, а? — сказал Йонджи с воодушевлением рыночного торгаша, расхваливающего товар. — Я бы присунул, пожалуй, и не раз.  
В ответ Санджи двинул ему кулаком в челюсть, без замаха, быстро и так сильно, что Йонджи не удержался на ногах.  
— Ты говоришь о моей невесте, ублюдок, — процедил он, сжимая в зубах сигарету.  
Впервые за много лет у него было что-то, что хотелось защищать.  
Впервые за много лет у него было что-то своё, и это стоило любых ответных побоев.

Его синяки ещё ныли, стянутые маской, когда они прибыли на Пирожный остров к предпраздничному чаепитию.  
— Я слышала, жених неплохо умеет готовить? — заметила Мамочка, отправляя в рот стопку блинов, нервно пищащую на разные голоса. Санджи покосился на отца: сам рассказал о семейном позоре или донесли информаторы? — Тогда они с Пудинг непременно найдут общий язык. Впрочем, это не так уж и важно, не так ли? — и она утробно засмеялась.  
Настоящая Шарлотта Пудинг оказалась прекраснее любой фотографии — и, стремительно понял Санджи, прекраснее любой свободы. Смущаясь, уставившись в свою тарелку, она неловко комкала салфетку на коленях и бросала взгляды на его братьев, сестру и отца, полные поровну любопытства и робости.  
И изредка — искоса — на него.  
— Полные миски сочных сосисок! — распевала еда нестройным хором. — Чтобы было вкусно, подложи капусты! Не стесняйся, дружок, возьми сладкий пирожок! С кислым не сиди лицом, закуси-ка голубцом!  
— Может, хватит? — пробормотал Санджи.  
— Не рыдай от боли, скушай профитроли! — взвыла горка пирожных.  
— Теперь вы просто несёте чушь, — прошипел Санджи и схватил чашку.  
— Попробуй чаю чёрного на крови дозорного! — булькнул чайник радостно. Санджи закашлялся и отставил чашку как можно дальше.  
— Санджи, — позвали его негромко.  
Он вздрогнул и выпрямился, повернулся на зов и впервые встретился с ней взглядом. Пудинг смотрела серьёзно и прямо, прижимая пальцами к скатерти бумажный квадрат.  
“Нам нужно поговорить”, — гласила записка.  
Хоть сейчас, подумал Санджи и остался на месте. Отрекшись от него на словах, отец не избавил его от королевского воспитания, и правила этикета Санджи знал твёрдо, хотя и не думал, что ему когда-нибудь придётся их применить. Сам он обычно ел на кухне, со слугами, где не обременяли себя изысканными манерами.  
А отец, значит, заранее предполагал такую ситуацию. Может быть, он её давно планировал, эту свадьбу, хоть одно удачное применение бесполезного сына.  
Пусть. В конечном итоге это Санджи останется в выигрыше.  
— Вы бы соку выпили накануне гибели, — вкрадчиво посоветовал стеклянный графин.

— Я чувствую себя виноватой, — произнесла Пудинг, низко опустив голову. Волосы падали на её лицо, скрывая выражение.  
Живое желе на её плече сочувственно прильнуло к ней.  
— За что? — изумился Санджи.  
— За эту свадьбу, — сообщила Пудинг своим коленям.  
— Ну что ты, — сказал Санджи неуклюже: видеть печальных девушек всегда было тяжело; видеть, как грустит твоя собственная невеста, было невыносимо, но слова утешения не шли. — Это ведь не твоё решение, верно?  
— Нет, но… Я ведь с детства знала, что так будет, — призналась она. — Все мы, дети Мамочки, знаем, что никогда не выйдем замуж по любви. Наши жизни — всего лишь инструменты для расширения влияния семьи. Я давно смирилась с мыслью, что не смогу сама выбрать себе мужа, но ты — то есть, мы едва знакомы, но я чувствую, что ты добрый, и мне жаль, что из-за меня у тебя не было выбора.  
Она вскинула лицо наконец, и Санджи увидел — она улыбалась, но в глазах стояли слёзы.  
Он протянул руку, осторожно прикоснулся, провёл большим пальцем вдоль мокрых ресниц.  
— У меня не было выбора задолго до нашей помолвки, Пудинг-тян, — сказал он.  
Подумал и потянул маску прочь со своего лица.  
Пудинг ахнула, в ужасе зажала рот рукой, — должно быть, он выглядел чудовищно.  
— В глазах своей семьи я — ошибка, — сказал Санджи мягко. — Производственный брак, слабый и бесполезный. Отец наверняка был чертовски рад, что наконец-то сделал из меня удачное вложение, что сумел обменять позор семьи на сильного союзника. Но, могу поспорить, — он не был и вполовину так счастлив, как я, когда я узнал об этой свадьбе. Знаешь, с самого детства, с тех пор, как умерла мама, и отец перестал называть меня своим сыном, я мечтал сбежать от семьи. Отправиться на поиски приключений, куда угодно — и…  
Пудинг схватила его руку обеими своими, с жаром стиснула, воскликнула:  
— Тогда я хочу стать твоим приключением!  
Тут же, опомнившись, залилась краской и, пряча лицо в ладони, торопливо забормотала извинения, а Санджи просто стоял и улыбался, растерянно, глупо и счастливо, и наконец, вспомнив, как говорить, радостно выдохнул:  
— Это будет лучшее из моих приключений.

— “Это будет лучшее из моих приключений!” — звенело в ушах отвратительным передразнивающим его голоском, оседало горечью сигаретного дыма на языке. — Ну что за кретин, честное слово!  
Ещё это оказалось самым коротким из приключений.  
И довольно обидным — но, пожалуй, не самым обидным. Если быть до конца честным с собой, в глубине души Санджи так и не успел поверить до конца, что всё могло сбыться. Это было бы слишком хорошо.  
С ним, ошибкой, производственным браком, “хорошо” не случалось.  
С первого взгляда Санджи полюбил Шарлотту Пудинг — не как свою будущую свободу, но как несбыточную мечту о свободе, упрямую, но заведомо обречённую надежду.  
И теперь пришло время разочарований.  
Санджи уронил окурок, закурил новую, тут же вымокшую под дождём.  
Можно рассказать всё отцу. Тот не поверит всё равно и пригрозит, что к алтарю Санджи пойдёт в ошейнике с детонатором, если придётся, но по крайней мере можно будет заявить “я же говорил” ему в лицо перед смертью.  
Можно убежать и посмотреть, как скоро его поймают. Если повезёт, он даже сумеет выбраться из города; хотя гораздо выше шанс, что его заметят на первой же улице.  
Можно будет найти Рейджу — ведь не убьёт же её Пудинг накануне свадьбы.  
Санджи осторожно заглянул в дверной проём.  
— Не убивать же тебя накануне свадьбы, — сказала Пудинг, капризно надув губы. — Но и дать тебе разболтать правду нельзя, иначе сюрприз испортится, поэтому… тише, не дёргайся так, я просто подменю тебе воспоминания с помощью своего фрукта. Вот так. Наш весёлый девичник — на вот эту запись со стреляющим солдатом. Подходит не идеально, но разум — удивительная вещь, он сам всё сделает правильно. А теперь поспи, сестрёнка, завтра у нас будет незабываемый день!  
Солдаты вынесли бессознательное тело Рейджу. Пудинг закрыла дверь, со вздохом опустилась в кресло.  
— Столько мороки, — пожаловалась она своему летающему ковру.  
Санджи вжался лопатками в стену. Сглотнул горечь, застрявшую комом в горле. Затянулся, пытаясь опалить мокрую бумагу.  
Вздохнул, выбросил окурок в лужу и шагнул через балконный проём в комнату.  
— Прости, я причиню тебе ещё немного, — сказал он.  
Пудинг вскрикнула, вскочив, метнулась к лежащему на столике пистолету.  
— Не стоит. — Санджи поднял руки, затем осторожно, медленно поставил на пол корзинку с бенто и снова выпрямился. — Убивать жениха накануне свадьбы тоже не самая лучшая идея.  
— Что тебе здесь нужно? — потребовала Пудинг; от его слов пистолет в её руке опустился лишь на жалкие полдюйма. Взвинченная, напряжённая, застигнутая врасплох и полная решимости одновременно, она была прекрасна — и Санджи ляпнул прежде, чем успел себя остановить:  
— Тебе очень идёт этот глаз.  
— Что? — выдохнула Пудинг. Пистолет в её руках затрясся, лицо исказилось болью, растерянностью, и следом — неизбывной, отчаянной злостью.  
— То есть, ты красивая, — поправился Санджи. — Вся. Но дело не в этом. Я слышал, что ты говорила Рейджу — я не хотел подслушивать, так вышло. И я пришёл попросить тебя кое о чём.  
— Что ты сказал про мой глаз, — потребовала Пудинг, будто не слышала.  
Санджи вздохнул.  
— Он необычный и очень красивый, — послушно сказал он. — И вся ты тоже — красивая и необычная, как настоящие приключения. Поэтому он тебе так идёт.  
— Издеваешься? — почти выкрикнула Пудинг.  
Она крупно дрожала, в глазах стояли злые слёзы — на этот раз, кажется, настоящие.  
— Нет, — сказал Санджи терпеливо. — Опусти пистолет, Пудинг-тян.  
— Я убью тебя, — забормотала она сквозь стиснутые зубы. — Перекрою тебе память, а потом убью, и больше никогда…  
— Я за этим и пришёл, — сказал Санджи.  
Пудинг замолчала, замерла настороженно.  
— Перепиши мне память, — попросил он. — Как ты сделала с Рейджу.  
— Зачем? — спросила она. Сделала глубокий дрожащий вдох, с явным усилием заставляя себя успокоиться и сосредоточиться.  
Санджи медленно опустил руки.  
— Лучшее из моих приключений было слишком коротким, — сказал он.  
Пудинг фыркнула от неожиданности, затем запрокинула голову и расхохоталась, нервно и жалобно.  
— Я не твоё приключение, — заявила она.  
— Я знаю, — сказал он. — Я не прошу тебя быть тем, чем ты не хочешь быть. Я просто хотел бы, чтобы оно продлилось ещё немного.  
Пудинг фыркнула снова.  
— Ты тряпка, — пригвоздила она.  
— И ещё из-за моей семьи, — сказал Санджи. — Когда я был маленьким, отец приказал на несколько лет запереть меня в камере. Он отказался признавать меня своим сыном, а мои братья издевались надо мной, но они всё равно моя семья. У меня никогда не было никого другого, и я не хочу ждать и знать, что они умрут. Ты можешь мне пообещать?  
— Я ничего не обязана тебе обещать, — сказала Пудинг, но всё же, поколебавшись, спросила: — Что?  
— Что убьёшь меня первым. Я не хотел бы видеть.  
Пудинг нахмурилась, затем растянула рот в насмешливой улыбке.  
— Это и есть план, — сказала она.  
Санджи кивнул; опускаясь перед ней на колени, сказал:  
— Спасибо.  
— За то, что убью тебя завтра? — оскалилась Пудинг. Даже скалясь, она оставалась хорошенькой, и Санджи, несмотря на горечь, несмотря ни на что, не смог ей не улыбнуться.  
— За то, что была лучшим из...

Торопливо, не дав договорить, Пудинг протягивает руку в его сознание и выдёргивает ленту воспоминаний.  
“У меня никогда не было никого другого.”  
“Это будет лучшее из моих приключений.”  
— Идиот, — бормочет она, торопливо кромсая кадры. — Глупый добрый идиот.  
Я дам тебе приключений — целую кучу, и друзей — целую пиратскую команду с весёлым и бесстрашным капитаном, и мечту, и надежду, подавись.  
Я сделаю для тебя лучшее из приключений, думает она. Не такое, как я. По-настоящему лучшее.


End file.
